The wooden baseball bats are generally used because they are inexpensive. However, a wooden bat is fragile and heavier. A wooden bat is laborious to swing, easy to break, inferior in batting performance, and likely to vibrate violently during batting and cause sport injury.
So far, a baseball bat whose barrel is mainly made of cured resin layers has been developed to overcome the abovementioned problems. As the barrel is fabricated via shape forming and resin curing, higher stress is likely to concentrate on the sweet spot of the barrel during batting, reducing the vibration absorption capability of the sweet spot and decreasing the stability of the batted ball. Therefore, this type of baseball bats lacks sufficient reliability.